<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rather Happy Than Dignified by imnotgonnafightyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100981">Rather Happy Than Dignified</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotgonnafightyou/pseuds/imnotgonnafightyou'>imnotgonnafightyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gentleman Billy, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, M/M, THE ROMANCE OF IT ALL, The Jane Eyre adaptation that simply no one asked for, a period piece, no homophobia because who CARES if its period accurate, period drama plus aliens equals chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotgonnafightyou/pseuds/imnotgonnafightyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve Harrington arrives at Cherry Field Manor to begin his tutoring of Miss Maxine Mayfield, he gets more than he bargained for in the halting eyes of his employer, the elusive Mr. Hargrove.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rather Happy Than Dignified</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I was writing this, all I could think of was Steve wearing a period dress instead of period trousers. So I hope that image brings you joy.</p>
<p>All mistakes are, of course, my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day that Steve Harrington arrived at Cherry Field Estate was a fateful one indeed. The carriage that he had expected to take him all the way to the entrance of the manor had abandoned him near half a mile early and left him to walk in the rain with all of his belongings. He was soaked to the bone. He banged the great brass knocker on the front door three times, praying the inhabitants would be swift. His prayers, rather unfortunately, went unanswered. He knocked at the door again, louder this time, and five knocks instead of three. He was verging on impropriety. Still, no one answered. Not wanting to wait any longer, he finally tried the door knob. It turned with ease. <i> Impropriety be damned, </i> he thought to himself and stepped into the foyer. It was simply ridiculous for him to wait out in this weather. He had informed Mr. Hargrove’s housekeeper Susan that he would be arriving promptly at two in the afternoon. If anything, he was late because of his unexpected walk. There was simply no reason why no one was there to greet him. Steve wondered if this was perhaps why the Hargrove’s had lost their last tutor. A lack of punctuality. Although, now that he thought of it, there had been no mention of a past tutor in the advertisement he’d seen in the paper. Perhaps, then, they had had no tutor at all and were country ruffians, who had no understanding of societal expectations and their own personal roles in creating a respectful environment. Steve shuddered to himself. That would have to be rectified immediately. </p>
<p>He realized then that he had been simply lingering in the foyer without making himself known at all. “Hello?” he called out into the great house. “Is anyone at home?”</p>
<p>There was a thundering of footsteps on the floor above him as someone headed for the stairs. As they descended, he was greeted by the sight of fit legs and…oh goodness, was the man bare-chested? Steve felt as if he was going to faint. Surely this couldn’t be the Mr. Hargrove with whom he’d corresponded. The eloquence of the letters Steve had received had provided the image of an older gentleman, in his thirties, perhaps even early forties. Certainly not this young and devastatingly attractive man who stood before him looking dumbfounded.</p>
<p>“Er, can I help you, sir?” The blonde man standing before Steve asked.</p>
<p>Steve would have been happy to admire the man’s physique for a bit longer, but the dismissive tone of his voice reminded Steve of his ire. “Well, you could help me with my bags, for one,” he said sharply. “I’ve only been made to carry them down the lane myself in this torrential downpour for the past twenty minutes or so.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” The man asked, a look of utter confusion crossing his face.</p>
<p>Steve forged ahead. “Well, I appreciate that apology immensely sir, but I don’t believe I’ll be quite over it until I’m in my room and out of these wet clothes.” Steve had forgotten the wet clothes until that very moment actually. He glanced in the mirror hanging to his left and practically shuddered. His clothes were clinging to him rather indecently and the thin fabric of his shirt left little to the imagination. He was going to be lucky if he made it through his first day without being let go for a lack of general decorum. Although, now that he thought about it, the man in front of him could hardly be a judge of indecorum, could he? The man was practically strolling around half naked. And speaking of the man, he appeared to be saying something.</p>
<p>“You’ve mistaken me sir. My apology was not about the state of your being but rather a reflection of my absolute confusion. Why do you think you would have a room here in my home?”</p>
<p>Ah, so this was Mr. Hargrove. Truly unbelievable that this fop had been the one to write so eloquently to Steve. And what on earth did he mean he didn’t understand why he should expect a room?</p>
<p>“Well I had assumed that you would be providing young Max’s tutor with a room, but perhaps they do things differently out here in the country. I’m not altogether familiar,” Steve said, trying to hide his disdain and failing miserably. “Wherever you wish to put me up is suitable I’m sure.”</p>
<p>The man let out a noise that sounded half like a laugh and half like he was choking. “You’re Max’s tutor?”</p>
<p>“Well, of course I am. Why else would I have dragged myself all the way out here in this rain?” Steve was practically furious now. What was Hargrove’s problem? </p>
<p>Hargrove sputtered for a moment. “My deepest apologies Mr…Harrington, is it? I was under the impression that, well, that you were a woman. You never signed your full name on our correspondence.”</p>
<p>That halted Steve’s anger. It switched to dread instead. He really wasn’t going to be here longer than a day. If Mr. Hargrove had intended for Max to have a female tutor then he was sure to be on the next carriage out of here. Although he couldn’t for the life of him understand why he had been mistaken for a woman. Had there been some womanly indication in his writing? Would Mr. Hargrove have preferred a woman? </p>
<p>“I assure you Mr. Hargrove that I am quite capable of being a tutor for the young Miss Mayfield regardless of my being a man.”</p>
<p>“You misunderstand me Mr. Harrington. My misunderstanding of who you were does nothing to change your truly impressive resumé. I would never think to abandon such skill over something as ridiculous as you being,” Mr. Hargrove’s eyes flitted to Steve’s wet shirt, still clinging to his chest, “a man, despite its surprise and overall…inconvenience.”</p>
<p>Steve felt himself flush under the man’s gaze, embarrassed. The man had practically just said that he wished Steve had been a woman and yet Steve couldn’t help but wish for his approval anyhow. How he had hoped that the Mr. Hargrove he had written would be older, or uglier, or somehow more deficient than this reality. Leaving the city had been hard enough without the now guaranteed misery of lusting after his employer. But Steve pushed that all aside in favor of relief. He would be staying at the manor. He would be tutoring Miss Mayfield. He would not be headed back out into the rain today. For him, that was enough. He eased a smile onto his face, cautious, but genuine. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s wonderful then. Could I be shown to my room then? Just to make myself more presentable, I’m sure you understand.” </p>
<p>Mr. Hargrove seemed to have already lost interest then, deciding Steve wasn’t worth the inconvenience of engaging with.</p>
<p>“Max!” He roared up the stairs behind him. He turned back to Steve, smirking. “No need to change before you meet your new ward. I’m sure she’ll have you traipsing about in the rain soon enough anyways.”</p>
<p>There was another thundering from above, and a girl descended the staircase, red hair blazing behind her. Steve was glad to see that running around in varying stages of undress was not a trait shared by Miss Mayfield. Although her dress could do with being better kept. She looked as if she’d been crawling around on her knees, the front side of her skirt scuffed and crushed. </p>
<p>“Miss Mayfield,” Steve said, the epitome of manors. “A pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>Max looked at Steve quizzically, and then turned to Mr. Hargrove. “Billy, who’s this man dripping on the carpet?”</p>
<p>Billy. Billy Billy Billy. The name was music to Steve’s ears. Music he wished he hadn’t heard. There was too much familiarity in it. Too much familiarity Steve so wanted to have.</p>
<p>Billy, Mr. Hargrove, laughed out loud. “This, Maxine, is your new tutor.”</p>
<p>Max turned to Steve again, more confused than ever. “I thought he was meant to be a woman.”</p>
<p>Steve grimaced as Mr. Hargrove laughed once again. “Yes, well,” Billy said, grinning, “There was a bit of a misunderstanding. So, you’ll have Mr. Harrington here instead.”</p>
<p>Max looked Steve up and down before breaking into a huge grin. “Oh, this is going to be just brilliant.”</p>
<p>Steve wasn’t so sure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>